The present invention relates to a shoulder-mount speaker and audio equipment, particularly to a shoulder-mount speaker which can be fitted with a walkman as a safe and convenient audio equipment at any time.
A walkman is now so popular that almost everyone would have one. On the other hand, it is considered dangerous if it is used while operating a motorized vehicle, in addition to its possible harmful effect on the use's auditory nerve. However, there is not any effective substitute for it up to date. As it is known, good sound effect usually requires speakers to closely attach to the ears or be adequately mounted in speaker cabinets. It is quite impossible to have speaker cabinets hung on a user's ears and supported by the head or neck that shall be very inconvenient and will cause a muscle or nerve hazard on the user's neck due to excess pressure overthere. Therefore, if there are speaker cabinets designed for a walkman to provide better sound effect, they must be small in size, light in weight, and as closer as possible to the ears in position. After repeated experiments and study, it is found by the applicant that shoulders shall be the most suitable position for mounting speaker cabinets used with a walkman because the shoulders are areas nearest to our ears and any thing mounted on there shall have least hindrance on the user's other work or movement. It is therefore tried by the applicant to develop a shoulder-mount speaker and audio equipment which can eliminate the disadvantages of an existing walkman and be conveniently and safely used at any time, allowing the user to enjoy wonderful sound effect.